Soixante-douze
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] Ce qui était grandement amusant, avec James, c'est qu'il avait beau chercher une personne qui n'était pas Lily Evans, ses yeux (et ses pensées) convergeaient irrévocablement vers elle.


_**Soixante-douze.**_

 **Pairing :** Lily Evans et James Potter.

 **Disclaimer :** Rowling… Merci pour ce monde merveilleux.

* * *

Le problème, lorsqu'on s'appelait James Potter et qu'on était un élève plutôt doué, c'est qu'il était extrêmement facile de se laisser distraire lors d'un cours, parce qu'il n'était pas assez intéressant à ses yeux. S'il s'agissait, en plus, du cours de Métamorphose dans lequel il possédait une avance considérable sur ses camarades, il était certain qu'il s'ennuierait encore plus rapidement. Dans une situation telle que celle-ci, il aurait habituellement essayé de donner un peu d'animation à ce cours avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Malheureusement, Peter Pettigrow était bien trop occupé à prendre des notes (sa mauvaise note au devoir de la semaine précédente lui donnait la motivation d'être sérieux pour au moins les deux prochains cours), Remus n'était pas assis avec eux pour cette fois (quelque chose concernant le fait que James finissait toujours par le déconcentrer lorsqu'il était assis à ses côtés, ce que ce dernier niait en bloc) et Sirius semblait plongé dans une sieste que James serait bien sot d'interrompre (la seule et unique fois où il s'y était risqué, ses cheveux n'avaient survécu que parce que James courait plus vite que Sirius au réveil). Bref, James Potter s'ennuyait, et il lui fallait remédier à cela. S'il avait quelques scrupules à déranger Peter alors que ce dernier travaillait studieusement (après tout, Peter n'était pas celui qui obtenait les meilleures notes le plus facilement), il n'en avait en revanche aucun à perturber Remus. Ce dernier avait toujours d'excellentes notes, et il travaillait bien trop. Il fallait qu'il se détende.

Et James se faisait un devoir d'être celui qui allait mettre au repos les neurones de Remus.

Ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé une occupation pour le reste de l'heure, James déchira son parchemin à l'aide d'un sortilège de découpe, avant d'y griffonner quelques mots qui auraient le mérite de perturber grandement son cher ami au petit problème de fourrure. Puis, il fit une boule du bout de parchemin, et chercha son ami des yeux.

Ce qui était grandement amusant, avec James, c'est qu'il avait beau chercher une personne qui n'était pas Lily Evans, ses yeux (et ses pensées) convergeaient irrévocablement vers elle. Elle était assise devant Remus, avec une amie de Gryffondor, et prenait ses notes avec application. Il ne fallut pas grand-chose de plus à James pour qu'ayant aperçu du coin de l'œil Lily Evans, il en oubliât son intention de déranger Remus.

Il sourit en se rappelant du soupir las de la Préfète, le matin même, en réponse au tonitruant « Salut, Evans ! » que James avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait croisée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Lily Evans, il ressentait le besoin d'attirer son attention, de la faire réagir. Il y avait deux jours, c'était en lui disant qu'il était prêt à l'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Étonnamment, le fait qu'elle réponde à James qu'elle pensait être capable d'aller seule à une soirée entre élèves n'avait pas été perçu comme un refus par le jeune homme.

Ses amis avaient peut-être raison quand ils disaient qu'il réussissait l'exploit de se ridiculiser tout en étant le seul à ne pas se sentir ridicule de la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

Toujours était-il que lorsque Lily Evans entrait dans le champ de vision de James Potter, plus grand-chose d'autre n'avait d'intérêt pour lui. Sirius, s'il s'était intéressé à son meilleur ami à ce moment-là, aurait sûrement fait une réflexion quelconque sur les yeux de James, qui étaient rivés sur la jeune fille. Mais comme Sirius dormait, James pouvait se permettre une observation en toute tranquillité.

S'il devait être honnête (et James Potter aimait l'honnêteté), il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Lily Evans le poussait à adopter un tel comportement. D'accord, elle était plus intelligente que les autres élèves de leur année. Mais sinon, il n'y avait rien de spécial chez elle. Lily ne lui accordait aucune importance qui aurait pu étonner James et lui donner envie de s'intéresser à elle. Elle ne se mettait pas spécialement en avant, ne riait pas systématiquement aux plaisanteries des Maraudeurs. En fait, elle se permettait même de dire que leur humour était parfois douteux. Elle était bien trop sérieuse, et elle se rongeait les ongles (seulement les pouces, mais tout de même). Elle n'était pas aussi jolie que Marlene McKinnon. D'accord, d'accord, il le reconnaissait, ses yeux vert avaient une beauté et un charme qui ne se croisaient pas souvent chez d'autres personnes. Mais ça s'arrêtait là ! Jamais James ne dirait que Lily Evans était plus jolie que la moyenne. Ne serait-ce que parce que lui, les taches de rousseur, il n'aimait pas particulièrement (et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Sirius qui assurait que l'évolution de l'intensité et de la densité des taches de rousseur de Lily Evans fascinait James). Non, vraiment, les taches de rousseur, ce n'était pas pour lui. Même si, il l'avouait, cela allait très bien à la jeune fille. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir la main et l'avant-bras de Lily Evans, et les taches de rousseur qui parsemaient la peau de sa camarade. Finalement, elle n'en avait pas tant que ça. Quelques unes, mais pas autant qu'il le croyait… Il pourrait même les compter, il en était sûr…

Il avait totalement oublié son envie d'embêter Remus, à présent. Il avait bien mieux à penser.

\- Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question, monsieur Potter ?

\- Soixante-douze, professeur, répondit tranquillement James.

Les quelques rires, rapidement étouffés, lui firent prendre conscience qu'il n'avait pas du tout répondu à la question de Minerva McGonagall. Il releva brutalement les yeux, et croisa l'air sévère de son professeur.

James déglutit. C'était le moment où il ne lui restait plus qu'à invoquer Merlin pour espérer s'en sortir sans retenue.

Ou, du moins, sans _trop_ d'heures de retenue.

\- À la question « Pourquoi est-il plus facile de faire disparaître un invertébré qu'un vertébré ? », vous me répondez soixante-douze… Soixante-douze, vraiment, monsieur Potter ? C'est votre réponse ?

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son livre, espérant y trouver un miracle. L'ouvrage était ouvert à la partie consacrée aux sortilèges de disparition, actuellement étudiés en cours. Malheureusement pour lui, le nombre de pages avait largement dépassé la trois-centième. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire que le page soixante-douze serait celle où le professeur trouverait l'explication qu'elle souhaitait que James donne. Cela dit, si son premier plan était légèrement contrecarré, ce n'était pas pour autant que James se retrouvait totalement démuni et sans aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait répondre à son professeur.

C'était le propre d'un Maraudeur, d'être capable d'inventer des excuses plausibles (ou presque) après des paroles sans véritable sens. Il fallait bien réussir à rattraper ses paroles à chaque fois qu'elles étaient prononcées sans y faire attention.

Un peu comme aujourd'hui, donc.

James prit une grande inspiration.

\- Soixante-douze, c'est le nombre de mots dont j'ai besoin pour répondre à votre question, professeur ! La disparition d'un invertébré sera plus facile que celle d'un vertébré car il ne dispose pas de la même corpulence ou masse. Les os sont en effet partie intégrante des vertébrés, ce qui signifie que l'on doit faire disparaître un ensemble bien plus solide. C'est donc plus difficile. De plus, les os sont une matière très dure. D'où la difficulté, et la différence entre les deux disparitions. Ou un truc du genre…

James ne perdit rien de son assurance, malgré l'air sévère et peu engageant de Minerva McGonagall, qui n'appréciait que peu la plaisanterie de son élève.

\- Cela fait soixante-et-onze mots, monsieur Potter. Mais c'est effectivement un… truc du genre, soupira Minerva McGonagall. Nous disions donc que…

L'intervention de James avait quelque peu dynamisé le cours, ce qui permit de détourner l'attention du professeur de Métamorphose, au grand soulagement du garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui se passa la main dans ceux-ci pour exprimer son soulagement. Il eut le temps de constater que Lily Evans se retournait à l'instant même où il faisait ce geste, mais n'eut pas le loisir de s'étonner de cette réaction. Pour son plus grand malheur, en effet, cette distraction avait dissuadé Peter de travailler, et Sirius de dormir.

\- Soixante-douze, n'est-ce pas ? demanda ce dernier, son air arrogant parfaitement calculé sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lier Evans et le nombre soixante-douze ? s'étonna Peter.

James se renfrogna, et résista difficilement à l'envie de faire ravaler sa question à Peter. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une riposte violente dans l'immédiat. Cela serait trop proche de l'intervention de Minerva McGonagall, et il serait bon pour la retenue. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre. Sinon, il était certain que ses amis ne le laisseraient pas tranquille.

\- Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec Evans, tenta James.

Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Malheureusement, il ne dupa pas Sirius et Peter, qui échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Tout a toujours un lien avec Evans, lui rappela Peter.

\- En ce moment, tu relies toujours des numéros avec elle, enchaîna Sirius.

\- Le nombre de brins de sa tresse.

\- Le nombre de fois où elle lève la main en cours.

\- Le nombre de fois où tu l'exaspères en une seule heure.

\- Le nombre de…

\- Oui, oui, on a compris l'idée, bougonna James.

Il tenta de ne pas regarder ses amis, et de se concentrer sur le cours mais, évidemment, c'était sans compter sur le fait que le cours ne l'intéressait toujours que peu, et oublier que ses amis n'allaient certainement pas le laisser échapper à leur question. Surtout que Remus s'y mettait aussi. Il était légèrement de profil, et regardait James du coin de l'œil. Quand il eut la confirmation qu'il avait attiré l'attention de son meilleur ami, il hocha la tête, et haussa un sourcil, exprimant ainsi son étonnement tout en posant une question muette. Pour accentuer sa question, il désigna rapidement Lily Evans du bout de sa plume, appuyant, sans le savoir, la théorie de Sirius et Peter selon laquelle James pensait à Lily lorsqu'il avait dit soixante-douze.

James grogna, presque discrètement. Heureusement, personne à part ses amis ne l'entendit. Remus secoua la tête, profondément amusé, et abandonna l'idée de suivre le cours, attendant à présent de pouvoir lire sur les lèvres de James la réponse qu'il ferait. Sirius et Peter, eux, se penchèrent un peu plus vers James pour obtenir des réponses.

\- Cornedrue, va falloir que tu nous le dises, sinon, on va être obligés de dire à Evans que tu parles d'elle tout le temps.

\- Vous lui avez déjà dit, rappela James, amèrement, à Peter.

\- On lui dira que tu parles aussi d'elle dans ton sommeil, renchérit aussitôt Sirius, voyant que Peter ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.

\- Mais bien sûr…, grommela James.

Il était bien parti pour s'enfermer à nouveau dans un profond mutisme, mais la crainte qu'il parvienne aux oreilles de Lily Evans qu'il prononçait son nom même dans son sommeil était bien trop grande pour qu'il prenne le risque de se taire.

\- Très bien, souffla James.

Il constata que Remus se penchait un peu plus vers eux, comme pour être sûr de ne rien rater.

\- J'étais en train de compter… ses taches de rousseur, finit par dire James, en rechignant.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement. Et puis, Remus se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Peter se cacha la tête entre ses mains, espérant ainsi qu'il ne serait pas repéré par le professeur. Sirius, lui, n'eut aucun scrupule à éclater de rire, bruyamment, avant de s'écrouler sur sa table, entraînant alors deux des trois Maraudeurs restants dans son éclat de joie.

C'est que James réussissait encore à les surprendre, avec Lily Evans. Et c'était incroyable, sa capacité à se ridiculiser toujours un peu plus, à chaque fois que Lily Evans était mêlée à l'affaire.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Il y a quelques jours de ça, j'ai réalisé que cela faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais rien écrit sur James et Lily. Horreur et damnation. C'est quelque chose d'honteux, mon pauvre esprit a cru ne jamais s'en remettre. Et comme je n'étais pas la seule à être indignée par cette absence d'écrits,_ _ **LittlePlume**_ _a exigé un OS. Et un thème. « Soixante-douze », qu'elle m'a dit… Hum. (Mais elle a été gentille, elle m'a laissé une semaine pour l'écrire, au lieu d'une journée.)_

 _Enfin. Histoire de me remettre un peu dans le bain de l'écriture de James et Lily, et d'écrire quelque chose de bien plus mignon que ce que j'écris en ce moment !_

 _En espérant que cela vous ait plu._

 **Quelques réponses**

 _Astoria-life, tant mieux si tu adores :). Et merci pour ta review !_


End file.
